


How To Kill Your Boss

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [40]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Minor Character Death, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: When Jared's daydreams of murder become a reality, all fingers point to him. In Jared Padalecki's opinion, murdering his boss on a daily basis within the safety of his thoughts is better than therapy. Until he takes a swan dive off a building and all evidence points to Jared. Thank goodness he has Jensen Ackles. His mysterious, overprotective and drop-dead gorgeous coworker is all too eager to play hero. As Jared and Jensen scramble to discover who's behind the murder, secrets are unearthed that question Jensen's motives…as well as his identity.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Supernatural - J2 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190143
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written for the 2021 spn_meanttobe challenge.  
> A big thank you to jld71 for the amazing work she did as my beta, as per usual! Love you! <3

Jared frowned as he sat in his boss's office, eyes darting around the room with nervousness. He had no idea what this was about, but he could only assume that it wasn't anything good. Every time he got called into this office, Eric either yelled at him for something he had no control over, or he came onto him. The latter was the worst. Jared hated it when his boss tried to make advances on him. He'd been very clear over and over again that nothing was ever going to happen, but Eric just wouldn't let it go.

So yeah, Jared was no happy to be in this office again. He'd just gotten here – he hadn't even had a chance to check his messages or his emails yet. And it appeared that Eric was already intent on making his day a living Hell.

He hated him. Sometimes, when Jared was all alone, he wished that Eric was dead. More often than not, Jared would sit in his office and dream up ways that the other man could die. He'd watched _A Thousand Ways to Die_ on television here and there, and he was sure that Eric could fall victim to any number of those fates, and Jared wouldn't even care.

After waiting for what seemed like a decade, the door finally opened. By this point, Jared was already upset, and just the thought of Eric's smug face made Jared want to hit something. “Look, Eric, I really don't appreciate being called in here like this as soon as I get to work. I have emails to answer and calls to make. This is ridiculous.”

“Well, I guess we should make this quick then,” came an unfamiliar voice, causing Jared's head to spin. “Jared Padalecki? Hired on September 13, 2005. Since you've started here, you've done nothing but excel. So much so that you're next in line for a promotion.” Snapping the folder shut, the new arrival moved to sit behind the desk. “Managerial, I figure?”

A deep frown marred Jared's features as he stared at the man who walked into the room. He knew that it was rude to ignore people – he'd been raised right, after all. “Um...y-yeah, maybe?” Jared answered, giving his head a small shake. “Who...I mean...I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude. It's just...who are you? Where's Eric?”

Now, it was the new arrival's turn to frown. “I'm sorry, I don't know where my manners went,” the man apologized. “My name is Jeffrey Dean Morgan; I'm an agent at the FBI. A _senior_ agent.” Leaning forward in his chair, Jeffrey pointed to the chair Jared had been seated in before he walked into the room. “Why don't you have a seat, Mr. Padalecki? We should talk.”

Panic had Jared's heart rate kicking up in his chest. What the hell was an FBI agent doing here? Had Eric done something wrong? Was Jared part of it? Jared didn't know anything! He stayed out of other people's business. Jared prided himself on staying out of the drama. He came to work to do his job and nothing else. And he did a damn good job of it.

Slowly, Jared took a seat, biting into his bottom lip as he tried to process everything that was happening. “Um...what-what's this about?” Jared asked, scared champagne hazel eyes meeting the intense, deep chocolate gaze of the agent. “Did something happen?”

For a moment, Jeffrey just stared at Jared. He was usually pretty good at reading people, so he was doing his best to get a read on the younger man. Given the information he had, Jared was involved in the death of Eric Johnson. But Jeffrey just wasn't getting the killer vibe from this kid. If anything, he looked like someone who could be manipulated easily. He wasn't a killer – Jeffrey would put money on that.

Still, he had to follow the leads he was given. “Well, Jared, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Eric is dead.” He waited a beat, watching the way Jared's emotions played out on his face before he continued. “We found him this morning at around five thirty. It appears that he'd jumped off the roof of this very building. At least that's what someone wanted us to think, anyway.”

Eric was dead. Jared almost couldn't believe it. For _years_ he'd been wishing that his boss would just keel over and die, but now that it had actually happened, Jared wasn't sure how he felt about it. Sure, the guy was a dick, but did he really deserve to die? “He...he jumped off the roof?” Jared asked, giving his head a small shake. That didn't make any sense. Eric wasn't the kind of man who would kill himself. He was too in love with himself to end it all.

Again, Jeffrey watched Jared's expressions, trying to gather all of the information he could from the younger man's non-verbal clues. The kid didn't look like he knew anything about what had happened. Hell, he looked like he was just as confused as they were right now. “So Jared, why don't you tell me everything you know about your former boss?”

Leaning back in his chair once more, Jeffrey watched Jared intently. He'd been trained to pick up on ques. If Jared was hiding anything, Jeffrey was going to spot it. After all, that was his job. And much like Jared, Jeffrey was damn good at his job.

Slowly, Jared shook his head once more. “Um...I mean, it's not like we were friends or anything,” Jared answered finally, still trying to process all of this. “I barely knew him. Honestly...I tried to stay away from him as much as I possibly could.”

His eyes ticked up to Jeffrey when the older man asked him why he would try to avoid Eric. Jared really hated speaking ill of the dead, but he knew that keeping secrets or being vague would just get him into trouble. “Honestly, sir, he was a prick,” Jared finally admitted, not wanting to sugar coat it. “And a pervert. Almost every time he called me into this office, he came onto me. Even after I told him numerous times that I wasn't interested in anything.”

Now, that was a strange twist of events. If their victim was coming onto other employees – quite aggressively from what Jared was describing – it was possible he messed with the wrong person. He knew the bureau would be trying to think of a way to pin this on Jared with the new information, but Jeffrey still wasn't convinced. Hell, maybe the man had just taken a swan dive. It wasn't like they had a lot of evidence pointing to another conclusion. 

No, Jeffrey knew that wasn't true. According to the coroner, the body was too far away from the building for him to have simply jumped. Eric had been pushed – there was no denying that. But by Jared? Jeffrey was almost certain the answer was no. Still, he needed evidence to back up his statement. And right now, all of the evidence was pointing to Jared. “And how did he take that, Jared?” Jeffrey finally questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

His frown deepening, Jared shook his head once more. “Um...I don't know,” he answered honestly. “He would usually find something to yell at me about after I rejected him. Something about my work that he would criticize. He'd tell me that I needed to step up my game if I wanted to continue working here.”

“I see,” Jeffrey answered with a nod. “And how did that make you feel Jared?” Again, Jeffrey picked up the file folder he'd discarded before he sat down, flipping through the pages once more. “From your file, it looks like you're a hard worker. And a damn good employee. Nothing but high marks from your superiors.” Looking up from the folder, Jeffrey continued, “It must have made you pretty angry when he threatened your job. It seems like this is something you're passionate about.”

Again, Jared frowned. He wasn't sure what Jeffrey was reaching for, but he didn't like where this conversation was going. Confidence growing, Jared explained, “I didn't really care what he said. I know I'm a damn good employee. And if he ever tried anything with my job, I could have his in a heartbeat. All I'd have to do is get testimonials from the _numerous_ employees he's harassed over the years.” Frowning again, Jared assured Jeffrey, “He'd never threaten my job. Not really.”

Well, there was one theory out the window. Still, it left the likelihood that he'd come onto the wrong person still on the table. That was at least something. “So, Eric came onto his employees a lot around here, huh?” Jeffrey asked, switching tactics. Just because Jared hadn't offed his boss, that didn't mean the killer wasn't someone who worked here with them. Maybe Jared could give him some information about that.

Unable to suppress the snort that escaped him, Jared nodded. “Yeah, he came onto just about everyone here,” Jared explained. “Some of the women even quit a few months back because he wouldn't lay off.” They'd lost some good employees because of Eric. Honestly, Jared wasn't sure why he hadn't been dealt with by the higher ups. Of course, that wasn't any of Jared's business. He was just a peon here – for now.

Interesting. The more Jeffrey learned about this man, the more he disliked him. There was nothing more irritating than a man who thought he could use his power and position at his job to manipulate and scare people into getting something he wanted. Jeffrey hated guys like that. “Well, thank you for your time, Jared,” Jeffrey smiled, pushing himself to his feet and extending his hand to Jared. “We'll be in touch.”

Following suit, Jared stood, taking Jeffrey's outstretched hand. “You're welcome,” he smiled with another curt nod. “If there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know.” Biting into his bottom lip, Jared allowed his hand to fall free from Jeffrey's grip. “Um...can I just ask...why don't you think it was a suicide?”

At Jared's question, Jeffrey's interest was piqued. He'd seen Jared's face when he'd said Eric's murder had been staged to look like a suicide – Jared didn't think it had been either. “Why don't you?” Jeffrey countered, eyes locked on the younger man's, searching his face once more.

It was no surprise that the agent had been able to see it written all over Jared's face that he didn't think it was a suicide either. Jared knew enough about the FBI to know that they were trained to pick up on emotional cues and facial expressions. “Eric was too proud,” Jared answered. “He loved himself too much to ever do something like that. If he's dead, it definitely wasn't by his own doing.” 

Shyly, Jared ducked his head, feeling embarrassment painting his cheeks red. There was just something about the way Agent Morgan was looking at him that made Jared feel like he was three feet tall. It was the same feeling he'd gotten when he'd come out to his family and his father looked at him like he was a disappointment. “Well, like I said, let me know if there's anything else I can do for you.”

With that, Jared walked out of the room, making sure to close the door behind himself. He managed to make it to his desk without any major incidents, immediately getting to work on answering emails and voicemail messages. He couldn't believe this was happening. Work seemed so quiet now – like everyone in the building was in mourning, or something. Jared honestly hadn't thought anyone would care if Eric wasn't here anymore. Had he been wrong?

A knock on the door frame some time later had Jared jumping nearly out of his skin. He frowned deeply at the new arrival, breath leaving him in a sigh as he waved the other man into the office. “Have you heard?” Jared asked, watching as one of his closest friends took a seat on the chair across from him.

“Yeah, I heard,” Misha assured the younger man, his blue eyes staring intently at Jared. “I also heard that you got called into the principal's office this morning pretty much as soon as you got here.” When Jared just gave him a confused look, Misha explained, “The FBI was questioning you? What did they ask about, Jay?”

Why that mattered, Jared had no idea. Shrugging, he explained, “Nothing really. I mean, they were asking me questions about Eric and what kind of a guy he was. How I felt about him. Stuff like that. Just...the regular questions an agent would ask in a murder investigation, I guess.” 

The look Misha was giving him had Jared frowning. “What?” he asked, knowing that he was missing something, but unsure of what it was. “Didn't they call you in and ask you questions about him?” Was Jared the only one who had been questioned? What the hell did that mean?!

Slowly, Misha nodded. “Oh yeah, I was questioned,” Misha assured Jared. “But not about Eric. I was questioned about _you_.” His frown deepened as he leaned further in his chair, blue eyes gazing intently at Jared. “Is there something you need to tell me, Jay? You know I'm always here to talk. Or listen if you need to vent. Just...you can open up to me.”

Now, Jared was really confused. “Um...I-I don't think so,” he answered, shaking his head once more. “Is there something I'm missing? I'm missing something. They were asking about _me_? Like...what were they asking? What does this have to do with me?”

Misha didn't have any answers for Jared. He was just as confused as the younger man. “Look, I don't know where they're getting their information from, Jay, but they think you had something to do with Eric's death,” Misha explained. “They were asking me all kinds of weird questions like what kind of relationship you and Eric had at work, and-and where you were last night.”

It hurt seeing that look on Jared's face, but Misha had wanted to be the one to tell him.”Look, Jay, I told them that you would never do anything like this. I truly believe you had nothing to do with this. But...when I didn't have an answer about where you were last night, I think the guy got suspicious. Jay...where were you all night? I was texting you all night and you didn't answer a single one until this morning.”

The accusatory look in Misha's eyes had Jared's blood boiling. “Are you serious right now?” Jared asked, pushing himself out of his chair and gathering his things. He didn't have to sit here and listen to this. He hadn't done anything wrong, dammit! Why he was even a suspect was way beyond him! He ignored Misha as he pleaded with Jared to stop and answer him, not interested in speaking to the older man any longer.

However, when Misha grabbed his elbow and forced him to stop, Jared glared at him. “I was with Jensen!” Jared finally answered, not having enough energy to lie about it. He and Jensen weren't official or anything, and honestly, he wasn't even sure if Jensen wanted other people to know, but he was pissed.

Hurt flashed across Misha's features for a brief moment before he could hide it. “Jensen?” Misha asked, frowning slightly as he thought about if he knew the person or not. “Jensen Ackles? The IT guy?” When Jared didn't deny it, Misha's frown deepened. What the hell was Jared doing with him?! “All night?” Misha asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer. 

“Yes, _all night_ ,” Jared hissed, pulling his arm away from Misha. “Not that it's any of your business who I spend my time with.” Glaring at Misha icily, Jared grabbed his coat before he shot, “You gave up that right when you cheated on me with _Vicky_.”

Without another word, Jared headed out of his office, not stopping until he was safely closed in the elevators where no one could pester him with any more questions or accusations. So, the FBI thought he had something to do with Eric's murder. At least that explained why everyone had been staring at him so strangely today. And avoiding him. 

When the elevator dinged on the ground floor, Jared rushed out, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone as he made it to his car. Once he was inside his car, Jared felt a little better, though not much. He was the damn suspect in a _murder_ investigation! Sure, he'd killed Eric a dozen times in his head, but he'd never even dreamed of acting on it! Yet, here he was, a person of interest in the case. It was a lot to take in.

Sighing, Jared allowed his head to rest on the seat behind him, eyes slipping closed as he just breathed for a few beats. Once he'd managed to calm down a little bit, Jared fished through his bag for his phone. Misha had already texted him _and_ called him, but he was the last person Jared wanted to talk to right now. 

After a few seconds, Jared unlocked his phone, pulling up the text message thread between himself and Jensen. _Long day. I'm coming over. I need a distraction._ His finger hovered over the send button for a few seconds before he finally tapped the arrow, sending the message off to the cloud. He wasn't surprised when he got a message a few seconds later. 

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips as he started the engine up. Grabbing his phone once more, Jared smiled fondly at the text message. _Stop at the Chinese place on the corner. I'll order food. See you soon._ Jared couldn't get the little winking emoji with the heart out of his head that Jensen had ended the text message with. Yeah...he was a little smitten. He'd admit it.


	2. Chapter Two

As soon as Jared knocked on Jensen's door, it opened to reveal a smiling Jensen. Damn, Jared had missed that face today. He walked through the door as soon as Jensen stepped aside, putting the bags of Chinese food onto the counter. “I think we're ordering from there too often,” Jared mused as he emptied his arms. “The lady didn't even need me to tell her my name before she got our food. She just knew who I was.”

“Well, that's because you make quite an impression on people,” Jensen complimented, stepping up directly behind Jared and gripping his hips, effectively trapping the younger man against the island. His face pressed into the crook of Jared's neck, breathing in the younger man's scent before he nipped and kissed at his skin. “I missed you today.”

A deep blush came to Jared's cheeks when Jensen basically molested him as soon as he got there. “Yeah?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Sure, things had really progressed last night, but Jared didn't think Jensen would be so bold today. After all, they'd been hanging out for the better part of two weeks, and so far Jensen hadn't made a move yet. 

But Jared had seen it in his eyes last night – he'd wanted to make that move. And Jared had wanted him to make the move. Though it hadn't happened. Jensen's phone had rang – his mother wasn't doing well – and by the time Jensen was off the phone, Jared had already fallen asleep on his couch. Apparently, they were going to pick up where they left off the night before. Not that Jared was complaining. Not at all.

When Jared felt the bulge in Jensen's jeans pressing against his ass, Jared hissed in a breath. Okay...he was a little scared. This was fast. It had been a while since Jared had been with another person, and this was just progressing very quickly. Clearing his throat, Jared started digging through the bags of food. “We should eat,” he suggested. “Chinese food tastes really bad when it gets cold.”

The last thing Jensen was thinking about right now was food. Not when he was this close to Jared. Not when he could feel every hard plane of muscle under the younger man's dressy attire. Jensen wanted to get those clothes off as quickly as possible. “We can order pizza,” Jensen offered, kissing Jared's neck again. “I'd rather eat you right now.”

A blush steeled over Jared's features when Jensen suggested that he eat him. Damn, Jensen wasn't even being subtle about it. “But you just bought all of this Chinese food,” Jared breathed, biting into his bottom lip when Jensen nipped at his neck once more. “J-Jensen...I need to tell you something.” 

With a little effort, Jared managed to wiggle his way from between Jensen and the counter so that he was at least facing the older man. “The FBI was at work today. Eric is dead. And they were asking a lot of questions. They think he was murdered.” Biting into his bottom lip, Jared muttered, “And there's more. They think it was me. Misha said they were asking him questions about where I was all night last night. And then Misha started asking questions about where I was, and I let it slip out that I was here with you, Jensen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean—”

Before Jared could continue his rant, Jensen crushed their lips together. He didn't give a shit about Eric – the guy was a bastard and he'd deserved to die. His tongue slid past Jared's lips and teeth when they parted on a gasp, mapping out the warm cavern and memorizing every inch. “I don't care that you told Misha you were with me last night,” Jensen assured the younger man when the kiss broke. “I want people to know.”

Jared's head was a little fuzzy after the kiss, the younger man needing to process everything that was happening. “You're not mad?” Jared asked, just needing to make sure that he hadn't screwed up. He'd grown to really like Jensen over the last few weeks, and he didn't want to mess this up. 

Shaking his head, Jensen allowed his eyes to rake over Jared's body. “No, I'm not mad,” he assured the younger man. “Could never be mad at you.” His hands moved to grip Jared's hips once more, pulling Jared flush against him again. “You're wearing too many clothes,” Jensen teased, pulling Jared down into another kiss. He didn't miss the way Jared's cheeks heated at the idea of being naked in front of him. Jensen was going to make it happen.

The sound of Jared's phone vibrating against the countertop had the younger man breaking the kiss. He didn't miss the way Jensen groaned with frustration. However, when Jared saw that it was Misha, he ignored the call, rolling his eyes. He didn't want to talk to him. Jared had fled his office to get away from him. What about that did Misha not understand?!

Once the phone was silenced, Jensen wasted no time attacking Jared's neck once more. He wanted to leave marks on the younger man, but he refrained. There was no need to make Jared have a hissy fit. Not yet, at least. He heard the younger man whisper his name, shortening it to _Jen_. Damn, Jensen liked hearing his nickname fall from Jared's lips. “Do you want me to stop?” Jensen asked, pulling back just far enough to gaze into the younger man's eyes.

Honestly, Jared wasn't sure what he wanted. Did he want Jensen to stop? No, not really. But he was scared. He'd been hurt in the past by men who would sweet talk him and then when they got into his pants, they just left him. Jared didn't want that to happen again. Even when he had been with Misha, he hadn't climbed into bed with him until they had been together for well over a year. But then look how that turned out. “N-No,” Jared finally answered, giving his head a small shake. “I...I want you to keep going.”

That was all Jensen needed to hear before he was pressing forward. His lips crushed against Jared's once more, his right hand fisting in the younger man's shaggy hair as he manipulated Jared's head whichever way he wanted. Jared's phone started vibrating on the counter again, Jensen slapping it away from Jared's reach as his hands moved to grip Jared's ass, squeezing the firm globes hidden beneath Jared's dress slacks.

When Jensen squeezed his cheeks through his clothes, Jared moaned softly. He felt kind of bad ignoring Misha, but he didn't care right now. If he called again, Jared would answer it just to let him know he was alive, but right now, Jared was busy. “Jen,” he moaned softly as the older man pressed his luscious lips against Jared's cheek before dragging them down Jared's jaw, nipping at his chin before kissing and licking at Jared's neck once more. “God...please?”

“Please what, baby?” Jensen whispered against Jared's skin, eyes ticking up to look at the younger man's face. His hot breath fanned over the damp skin of Jared's neck where his tongue had been just seconds ago, driving the younger man wild. “What do you want me to do to you, Jay?” Gripping Jared's chin, Jensen forced him to lock eyes. “Tell me what you want. In detail.”

A small frown came to Jared's lips at Jensen's words. He was never one to talk dirty, nor was he all that experienced, so he didn't really know how to answer. “I-I don't—” Jared started, only to be cut off by the sound of _Highway to Hell_ blasting through the room. 

He had to admit that he was a little relieved when Jensen moved to answer the phone. “Yeah?” Jensen answered, frowning as the person on the other line spoke. “Yeah, he's here with me.” There was another pause as he listened to the man on the other line, eyes ticking up to meet Jared's confused face. “He's... _fine_. We're actually a little busy right now, so I'll have him call you when he can. You have a nice night, Misha.”

Again, Jared frowned when Jensen hung up the phone, tossing it across the room to land on the couch. “Now, where were we?” Jensen asked, hands moving to pull Jared against him once more. “Oh yeah...I was about to ravage you.”

Jensen answering the phone had given Jared a little bit of time to think without the other man in his personal space. And he found it a little odd that Jensen hadn't even reacted to the news that Eric was dead. Nor did he react to the fact that Jared was a suspect. “Jensen, wait,” Jared complained, pressing his palms against Jensen's chest to keep him from advancing further. “Didn't you hear me? Eric is _dead_. And I'm a suspect!”

Now, it was Jensen's turn to frown. “Yeah, I heard you,” he assured the younger man. “And I also read your text that said you needed a distraction.” Gripping Jared's wrists, Jensen pushed Jared's arms behind his back, pinning them to the counter and pressing their chests together. “Isn't that what you wanted, Jared? I thought that's what I was doing.”

Yes, Jared had said that. But he was a little concerned about Jensen's lack of empathy for Eric's death. Then again, Jensen hadn't really known Eric all that well. Being in the IT department, he had a completely different management team than Jared. “Y-Yeah, I did say that,” he remembered. “I just...I don't know what I was thinking, honestly. I'm sorry, Jensen. My head is all messed up with this. I can't believe I'm being looked at like I'm some kind of murderer. I didn't do this!”

“I know you didn't,” Jensen assured the younger man. “You were here with me all night. And if anyone asks, I'll tell them that. I mean, it should be easy to figure it out. They can track your phone. And that fancy car of yours probably has GPS. All they have to do is tap into the computer system on your car and they'll see you were right here all night long.”

The information about a GPS on his car shocked Jared a little bit honestly. He wasn't sure why though. In this day and age of technology, he should have assumed his car would come equipped with a GPS. “Oh,” he mumbled, biting into his bottom lip. “I mean...yeah, that's one way of looking at it.” As he continued to think about it, Jared felt more and more at ease with the situation. “Thanks, Jensen,” he smiled after a moment. “I feel much better about this now.”

Now, it was Jensen's turn to smile. “Ask and you shall receive, baby,” Jensen teased, eyes raking over Jared's body once more. “Now, are we going to pick up where we left off? Or are you just going to leave me like this?” He made it a point to rub his engorged cock against Jared's hip, leaving no question as to what he was referring to. His lips found their way to Jared's clavicle, sucking a near bruise into the skin. “Don't leave me like this, baby.”

It wasn't a question – Jared could tell by Jensen's tone. It was an order. And _no_ , Jared wasn't going to admit how damn turned on he was by that. “O-Okay,” Jared answered, biting into his bottom lip as he nodded. He jerked at his hands a little bit, reminding Jensen he was pinned. “I need my hands.”

For a minute, Jensen thought about not letting go. He didn't think Jared really needed his hands to make him cum. Not with that body. But he was interested to see what Jared was going to do to him, so he released the younger man. His hands moved to the top of Jared's dress shirt instead, gripping a side in each hand before he pulled, buttons flying all over his kitchen as the hard planes of Jared's body were exposed to him. Damn, the kid was hot.

Jared gasped when Jensen ripped his shirt open, eyes darting around the room to try to track the buttons as they fell everywhere. “Jensen,” he complained, frowning deeply at the older man. “I don't have another shirt to wear home.”

Chuckling softly, Jensen pressed his hands against Jared's shoulders, fingers sliding under Jared's shirt to shove it off his body. “Who says I'm letting you go home?” Jensen asked, leaning in to press kisses to Jared's newly exposed flesh. “Maybe I wanna keep you here? With me. All of the time.” He nipped Jared's navel then, eyes ticking up to meet Jared's briefly. “ _You're mine_.”

A shiver ran down Jared's body at the declaration that he was Jensen's. Surely, the older man was kidding. They hadn't even known each other that long! Sure, they'd seen each other in passing here and there before they started talking, but still, this was really fast. He could only manage to stutter as he shook his head again, trying to figure out if Jensen was kidding or not.

Again, Jensen laughed at Jared's reaction. “Relax baby,” he soothed, tongue sliding along Jared's neck to his earlobe before Jensen nibbled at the skin. “I'm not going to keep you here.” Another kiss to Jared's cheek. “But I do want you to be mine.” A kiss to his lips, tongue teasing the seam before slipping past lips and teeth to tangle with Jared's own. “Be mine, baby.” Another kiss to Jared's opposite cheek. “Say yes.”

Before Jared knew what he was saying, the word _yes_ slipped past his lips. It was harmless, right? Jensen was asking him to be his boyfriend, and Jared was accepting the offer. After all, Jensen was hot. And he and Jared seemed to get along really well. It seemed like a good match. Which was more than Jared could say about his previous relationships.

As soon as Jared said yes, Jensen growled approvingly. He reached for Jared's wrist, tugging the younger man into the bedroom with him. Jensen kicked the door closed behind them as his fingers moved to the button of Jared's dress slacks, quickly popping it open and dragging down the zipper. His hand shoved through the new opening, calloused fingers wrapping around Jared's leaking member. “M'gonna make you cum, baby,” Jensen promised, his free hand shoving at the remaining clothing Jared was wearing.

Once Jensen's hand was wrapped around Jared's cock, the younger man seemed to lose all brain function. He knew that Jensen was promising to make him cum, so he nodded, fingers gripping at Jensen wherever he could reach. “Please...” Jared begged, hips bucking into Jensen's tight fist. “Clothes...off...Jen, please?” At least he was lucid enough to know that he was getting naked and Jensen wasn't, which was just unacceptable.

“Take your pants off,” Jensen ordered, his hand retreating so he could strip out of his own clothes. He didn't miss the way Jared's eyes had become glassy when he wrapped his hand around his cock – damn, the boy was going mad with lust. Jensen couldn't wait to take care of him. His dark blue Henley landed in a heap in the corner of the room when Jensen had it off, his hands moving to pop the button on his dark jeans. “Get on the bed.”

The way Jensen was ordering him around had Jared's cock twitching. He didn't like to let people know how much he enjoyed being told what to do, but in this instance there was no hiding it. Quickly, he moved to do as he was told, watching with bated breaths as Jensen stripped out of his jeans. Jared bit back a moan when Jensen's impressive cock sprung free from it's confines. And dammit, why was it so hot that Jensen was going commando?!

Jensen stalked toward the bed as soon as he was naked, his moss green eyes dark with lust never leaving Jared. It was like he was a predator stalking his prey. And Jared was the prey. Reaching for Jared, Jensen gripped the younger man's ankles, pulling him down the bed until his ass was at the edge. “I wanna fuck you so bad right now,” Jensen admitted, biting into his bottom lip as his eyes raked over Jared's exposed body once more.

There was so much heat in Jensen's eyes as he spoke that Jared thought he was actually starting to sweat. Damn...how was it possible for Jensen to do this to him? It wasn't like Jared was some horny teenager who needed sex all of the time. He'd actually just jerked off a couple of nights ago, which usually kept him sated for weeks. But right here with Jensen, Jared was sure he was going to cry if the older man didn't give him what he was promising. “Jensen,” he breathed, eyes wide as he watched Jensen kneel on the ground at the foot of the bed.

Without warning, Jensen dipped his head, taking Jared's cock into his mouth. A loud cry escaped Jared's throat when his sensitive flesh was engulfed in the heat of Jensen's mouth. He was actually kind of glad Jensen was pinning his hips to the mattress because there was no way he could have stopped them from bucking into Jensen's mouth on his own. “Fuck...Jen...God,” Jared moaned, head thrashing on the mattress under him. 

Hearing his name falling from Jared's lips, Jensen's eyes ticked up to look at the younger man's face. He looked wrecked. His eyes were squeezed tightly closed, teeth clenched together as his head thrashed back and forth. Jensen knew he was good at pleasing his lovers, but Jared's reaction was just... _delicious_. Slowly, Jensen pulled off Jared's cock, tongue dipping into the slit to gather the pre-cum building there. He then focused his attention on Jared's balls, rolling each one in his palm before squeezing both gently as his lips pressed kisses against Jared's inner thighs.

The younger man was so responsive. All of the noises spilling from Jared's lips were going straight to Jensen's cock, his neglected organ begging for attention. He'd get there. All in good time. Jensen wanted to make sure Jared was taken care of first. “Look at me,” Jensen ordered, squeezing Jared's balls just a little tighter to get the younger man's attention. 

“Fuck...” Jared groaned at the slightly rough treatment Jensen was giving him. How the hell did Jensen know how to touch him to make him go crazy?! His eyes shot open, quickly darting around the room until they found Jensen's lust blown green orbs. The sight had Jared's cock twitching once more, another glob of pre-cum oozing from his body. 

Now that Jared was looking at him, Jensen let up on the pressure he was applying to the younger man's balls. “You're beautiful,” Jensen complimented, not missing the way Jared's cheeks reddened at the compliment. “Don't look away from me,” he snapped when Jared's eyes darted around the room again. “I want you to see what I'm doing to you, baby.” He pressed another kiss to Jared's left thigh, smiling against his skin. “Want you to watch while I make you mine.”

Again, Jared's body responded to Jensen's orders. He'd never been so affected by another human being before. Jared was a little scared, actually. He'd been hurt too many times in the past – he didn't want Jensen to do the same thing. His eyes fluttered open per Jensen's order, lust blown champagne hazel orbs watching the older man's every move.

Now that he had Jared's full attention once more, Jensen dipped his head again. His lips pressed against the underside of Jared's cock briefly before he slid lower, kissing one of Jared's balls, then the other. His eyes ticked up to meet Jared's a moment – just to make sure he was still watching – before he closed his mouth over Jared's tight pucker. 

It took everything in Jared not to let his head fall back and his eyes fall closed when Jensen's mouth was against his hole. “Jen...fuck,” Jared breathed, fingers digging into the sheets beneath him. “Please...God...Jensen.” His brain had gone to mush. Jared couldn't even form a full thought. All he knew right now was this felt so good, he wasn't sure it could ever get any better.

Sure enough though, Jensen challenged him again when his tongue pressed against his entrance, using saliva to lubricate his way inside. “Oh God,” Jared groaned, head falling back on its own accord. “Fuck!” Another strangled moan escaped him when Jensen's hand curled around his cock, pumping him in time with the stabbing motions he was making with his tongue inside Jared's ass. “Jensen...”

“Not right now baby,” Jensen whispered biting Jared's ass cheek. “But I will fuck you. One day. Soon.” With a devious smirk, Jensen lowered his head once more, tongue diving back inside Jared's willing body. Another delicious moan was ripped from the younger man as Jensen continued his assault on Jared's ass and cock, driving Jared crazy with need.

After a few more strokes, Jensen felt Jared's cock grow impossibly harder in his hand. He knew Jared was close to losing it, and he couldn't wait to see it. Pulling back, Jensen nipped at the smooth flesh of Jared's ass cheek once more. “You gonna cum for me, baby?” Jensen breathed, squeezing Jared's cock on the upstroke and smiling when the younger man hissed in a breath. “Yeah, you are. Do it, Jay. Cum for me.”

Almost as if Jared was powerless to disobey Jensen, his balls drew up tightly against his body, back arching off the bed as the first rope of cum shot from his cock. His fingers fisted in the sheets beneath him as he rode out the intense pleasure of his orgasm, Jensen's hand never breaking stride. His breaths were panting out of him by the time he finally flopped back onto the bed, completely sated. “Damn,” he panted, cheeks reddening at his own outburst.

A wide smile came to Jensen's lips when Jared's cheeks heated again. Damn, that was cute. Making sure to keep his eyes locked on Jared's, Jensen sucked his fingers into his mouth one by one, cleaning the evidence of Jared's release off of his hand. Once his hand was clean, Jensen leaned in, lapping the mess from Jared's belly. “Mmmm...” he moaned when he had Jared all cleaned up. Slowly, Jensen crawled up Jared's body. “You taste good.” His lips crushed over Jared's before the younger man could respond, letting Jared taste himself on Jensen's tongue.

When the kiss broke, Jared was panting out his breaths once more. He could feel the hard line of Jensen's dick pressing against his side, Jared's eyes ticking to the appendage briefly. “I-I wanna take care of you,” Jared whispered. “Wanna make you feel good.”

Jensen's fingers carded through Jared's shaggy hair, using his new grip to jerk Jared's head back slightly, exposing his neck. “Do you?” Jensen breathed, lips closing over Jared's Adam's apple. “Make me feel good then, baby.” Releasing Jared, Jensen rolled onto his back, hands folding behind his head as he got comfortable. “M'all yours, Jay.”

At the assurance that he was all his, Jared felt his spent cock trying to spring to life once more. “O-Okay,” Jared mumbled, moving to blanket Jensen's body with his own. He felt very unsure of himself all of a sudden. Usually, he was pretty confident in the bedroom – now, it felt like his first time all over again. He didn't understand how Jensen made him feel like that. 

Slowly, Jared dipped his head, lips closing over one of Jensen's nipples. His tongue peeked out to tease the bud to hardness, Jared moaning softly when Jensen's hand pressed against the back of his head, pulling him closer. Apparently, he was doing something right, so Jared got bolder, sucking a little harder before releasing the nub and moving to do the same to its twin.

Lust blown hazel eyes stared up at equally dilated green orbs as Jared pulled back, pressing kisses down Jensen's chest to his abdomen, tongue dipping into Jensen's belly button before sliding lower. Just as he was about to take Jensen's cock into his mouth, the sound of Jensen's doorbell rang through the apartment. 

A low growl escaped Jensen when the doorbell rang. He did _not_ want to deal with this right now. They were just getting to the good part, dammit! Jared was already retreating, which irritated Jensen even more. Growling once more, Jensen gripped Jared's chin, pulling him into a rough kiss. “Hold that thought, baby,” he ordered, pushing himself off the bed and grabbing his jeans on the way out the door.

As soon as Jensen had his pants zipped up, he gripped the door handle, yanking it wide open to reveal Danneel Harris. A deep frown marred Jensen's features as he stared at the woman, not missing the way her eyes raked over his exposed flesh. “Danni,” Jensen drawled, leaning against the door frame as he crossed his arms over his chest. “What can I do for you?”

It took Danneel a moment before she could pull her eyes away from the hard planes of Jensen's shirtless appearance. “Um...I-I heard about your boss,” she explained, frowning deeply. “I wanted to make sure you were okay, Jensen.”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen pushed himself away from the door frame. “I'm fine, Danneel,” Jensen assured her. “I didn't even know the guy. And what I did know about him, I didn't like.” His frown deepened when Danneel just stared at him like he was crazy. He really didn't have the time nor the patience for this. Not when Jared was in his bedroom naked, waiting to suck his dick. “Did you need anything else, or was that it?”

Now, it was Danneel's turn to frown. “Well...I just thought I could come over and we could talk,” Danneel explained. “It's been a while since I've seen you.” Biting into her bottom lip, Danneel admitted, “I've missed you, Jen.”

“Don't call me that,” Jensen warned. “And no, I don't want to talk. I'm busy.” He could see the judgment in Danneel's eyes, the questioning gaze of what he was doing. “Don't look at me like that. I don't owe you anything. We're not together. We had fun a few times. That's all it was. You really need to forget about it, Danni. It's not gonna happen again.” Grabbing the door, Jensen smiled, “You have a good night, though. Thanks for stopping by.” With that, Jensen closed the door, shutting out Danneel and the rest of the world.

When he made his way back to the bedroom, Jensen couldn't help but frown. Jared was off of the bed and fully dressed, looking like he was about to bolt out of the room. “Did I miss something?” Jensen asked, head tilting to the side as he stared at Jared. He much preferred the younger man naked. 

A small frown came to Jared's lips when Jensen asked if he'd missed something. “I just...remembered that I have to get home,” Jared explained. “I have an early day tomorrow. Agent Morgan wanted to go over some more details about my potential involvement with Eric's death.” He frowned once more when Jensen just stared at him – almost as if he could see right through him. “I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, Jen-Jensen.” He quickly corrected himself at the nickname, knowing now that Jensen didn't like it, apparently.

Again, Jensen frowned at Jared. The younger man was lying to him. Clearly, he'd heard the conversation with Danneel, and it was freaking him out. Well, Jensen would have to fix that. “Okay,” he drawled, not hiding the way his eyes raked over the younger man's body. Jared had gotten off – Jensen hadn't had that pleasure. So yes, he was horny as hell. Apparently, Jared didn't care about that. They were going to have to fix that in the future.

But for right now, Jensen didn't want to push the envelope too much. He and Jared were just starting out, and he didn't want to ruin it before things got going. “I'll see you later, then,” he promised, waiting for Jared to move closer. Before he could leave the room, Jensen gripped Jared's elbow, fingers pressing against Jared's chin, forcing him to lock eyes with him. He leaned in slowly, giving Jared the option to push him away if he wanted to. And Jensen had to admit he was really glad when Jared didn't, instead letting him crush their lips together. “Call me when you get home. I wanna know you're safe.”

Jared's breath hitched in his throat when Jensen ordered him to call when he was home. “I-I will,” he promised with a nod. He was so confused – Jensen was acting like he really cared about him. He was being a loving person right now – almost boyfriendly as far as Jared was concerned. But he'd heard the conversation with Danneel. Jensen had been so cold toward her – Jared didn't know that person. And he wasn't sure he wanted to. “Bye, Jensen.”

It was almost impossible for Jensen to take his eyes off Jared as he watched the younger man scurry out of the apartment. He needed to fix this. Jared obviously was already forgetting who he belonged to, which was unacceptable. What Jensen had said to Danneel didn't mean anything where Jared was concerned. Jared wasn't Danneel – he was so much more. Sighing, Jensen moved to the window, watching Jared's car pull away from the curb.


	3. Chapter Three

Since the night Danneel had come to the apartment, Jared had been pulling away from him. Jensen hated it. He'd barely had a taste of what being with Jared was like, and he wasn't ready to give that up just yet. Pulling his phone from his pocket, Jensen shot a text to the younger man. He didn't care that it was well after nine o'clock – Jared would still be awake. As he waited for a response, Jensen held the phone so tightly in his hand, he was surprised it didn't snap with the force. 

Finally, after six long minutes of waiting, Jared responded. It wasn't the response Jensen was hoping for, however. Anger bubbled up inside Jensen, making him see red. Quickly, he dialed Jared's number, waiting for the younger man to answer. When he did, Jensen could tell that something was off – Jared had been crying. “What's wrong?” Jensen immediately asked, pushing himself out of the chair he'd been sitting in to grab his coat.

“Uh...it's not a good time, Jensen,” Jared answered softly. He'd responded that he couldn't talk right now and he would text later, but apparently, Jensen was deciding to be persistent. Why, Jared had no clue. But he had to admit that he kind of liked it. He'd missed Jensen over the last few days, not that he would admit it. 

Another deep frown came to Jensen's lips when Jared spoke. “Yeah, that's what you said in your text message,” Jensen reminded. “I don't care. You've been crying. I can tell.” He was at his door yanking it open before he really knew what he was doing. “Tell me what's wrong. What happened?”

Jared really didn't want to talk about it. This had nothing to do with Jensen, and he didn't want to bring him into this. “Jensen, really, I don't want to talk about it,” he tried. However, when Jensen told him that he was coming over, Jared bit into his bottom lip, holding back another sob. “O-Okay,” he finally answered. He heard the car engine start up, another tear tracking down Jared's cheek. “I'll, uh, I'll see you soon. Thanks, Jen.”

He arrived at Jared's house in record time, Jensen slamming his door and all but running to the porch. As soon as the door opened, Jensen pushed himself inside, closing it behind himself. Jared's eyes were red and puffy, and his nose was all red. Jensen hated seeing him like this. Without thinking, Jensen cupped the younger man's cheeks, frowning deeply as he pulled Jared into a tight hug. “Tell me what happened,” he ordered, leaving no room for argument.

Although he really didn't want to talk about it, Jared knew that Jensen wasn't going to drop it. “I just got home from the police station,” Jared explained. “Apparently, they have a pretty good case against me for Eric's murder. It...doesn't look good, Jensen.”

Another deep frown came to Jensen's lips as he listened to Jared. “They're just trying to scare you, Jay,” Jensen tried to soothe the younger man. “They don't even really know if it was murder. They're grasping at straws. Don't let them freak you out, okay?”

Quickly, Jared shook his head. “No, Jen, they showed me some of the evidence!” Jared shouted. “They have text messages between the two of us! And it's incriminating enough to make them think I killed Eric! That's not them trying to scare me, Jensen! That's them showing me their cards!”

“And they'll be watching you trying to gauge your reaction!” Jensen hissed, pulling away and cupping Jared's face in his hands once more. “You're giving them everything they want, baby.” His thumbs brushed away the tears tracking down Jared's cheeks, Jensen frowning once more. “Don't let them get to you. We both know you're innocent. You were with me all night.”

Now, it was Jared's turn to frown. “I know I was,” he assured the older man. “But they're not asking about my alibi, Jensen. They're more focused on the physical evidence they have. Like the text messages of me telling Eric to drop dead.”

Dammit. Jared was really making it easy for the police to frame him. “Why would you text Eric and tell him to drop dead, Jay?” Jensen asked, shaking his head. Of course, he'd read those text messages before, so he knew why, but Jared couldn't know that. After all, Jensen hadn't told the younger man that he'd hacked into his phone weeks ago. And he didn't want Jared to know about it, either.

Shaking his head, Jared breathed, “I don't know. I just...I was pissed off. He wouldn't leave me alone. He kept trying to come on to me, and I kept telling him to just leave me alone! But he wouldn't, Jensen! So I told him to drop dead! And then three days later, he actually did!”

Before Jensen could answer, there was a knock on Jared's door. His head whipped to the only thing separating them from the outside world. “Are you expecting company?” Jensen asked, eyes landing on Jared once more. The kid looked just as shocked as he was, which answered Jensen's question.

Again, the knock sounded, only this time it was followed by an announcement. “Jay, it's Misha!” the new arrival called out. “Open the door!” He waited for a moment before he added, “I'm not leaving until you let me in! I have all day!”

With another frown, Jared pulled away from Jensen, wiping his eyes once more. He then moved to the door, opening it just enough to reveal Misha on the other side. “What?” Jared asked, his frown still firmly in place. “I told you that I wanted to be left alone.”

Misha didn't hesitate as he pushed his way through the door, shoving a few bags into Jared's arms. “Yeah, well I know you well enough to know that when you say that, you actually mean you want company, but you're being too stubborn to admit it.” His eyes landed on Jensen then, a deep frown marring the older man's features. “Oh. But I see you already have company. Huh.” He turned his accusatory blue eyes onto Jared after glaring at Jensen for a minute. “So much for wanting to be alone, Jay.”

“Maybe he just didn't want to see _you_ ,” Jensen suggested, cold eyes glaring at Misha. He didn't even flinch when Misha turned his burning hot gaze onto him once more. “You can go. As you can see, Jared isn't alone, so he doesn't need you. Or your company.”

When Jensen spoke to Misha, Jared flinched once more. There he was again – that person Jared didn't know. The person Jared didn't want to know. Still, Jensen had a point. Jared didn't need Misha here. And he was still kind of mad at him for the other day. Honestly, Jared really did just want to be alone. But he knew Jensen wouldn't accept that. 

He couldn't even look at Misha when he answered. “Please...just leave? I'm not feeling well. I've had a really shitty day, okay?” Unfortunately, Jared didn't have to see the look on Misha's face to see that the other man was hurt. Jared knew him well enough to know that the scoff and the way he angrily jogged off the porch was enough to know that Misha was upset.

As soon as Misha was outside, Jared closed the door. He didn't have time to move before Jensen was on him, pressing him against the door. A small frown came to Jared's lips when Jensen trapped him, his breaths picking up in his throat. “Jensen?” Jared breathed, eyes searching the older man's face. Jared didn't like the anger he saw there. “Let me go. Please?”

It was obvious Jared was confused – and a little scared – which Jensen hated. Roughly, Jensen crushed their lips together, taking the opportunity to shove his tongue past Jared's lips and teeth when the younger man gasped in surprise. “You're mine,” Jensen reminded when the kiss broke, one hand moving to card through Jared's hair. 

_You're mine_. It wasn't the first time Jensen had said it to him. And although he was kind of scared by Jensen's actions, he had to admit that it was kind of hot. “I know,” Jared assured the older man, his hands coming up to press against Jensen's chest. He was torn between telling Jensen to leave and asking him to make this all better. His heart won the battle over his head though as Jared gave Jensen his biggest, saddest puppy eyes. “I don't know what to do, Jen. I'm scared.”

Seeing Jared so broken had Jensen's anger rising once more. How dare they try to pin this on Jared. If they actually knew anything about the kid, they'd know that he was the sweetest, most innocent person ever. Jared wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone a living person. Pulling Jared into his chest, Jensen carded his fingers through Jared's hair once more, scratching his scalp soothingly. “I know, baby,” Jensen whispered, pressing his lips to the top of Jared's head. “Don't worry about it. Let me handle it, alright?”

Right now, Jared had so many emotions running through him that he couldn't even think straight. He pressed himself further into Jensen's chest, eyes sliding closed as he allowed himself to get lost in the affection. “How?” Jared whispered, not knowing how this could be handled by anyone other than the FBI agents who were trying to pin this on him.

Jensen pressed his lips to Jared's head once more, pulling the younger man impossibly closer. “Don't worry about it,” he repeated. “Let me worry about it.” He pulled back then, making sure to lock gazes with Jared. “Do you trust me?” When Jared nodded, Jensen had to fight really hard to not do a victory dance. “Then let me handle this.”

Already, Jared felt ten times better knowing that he had Jensen in his corner. Slowly, he nodded, letting Jensen know that he would do as he was told. “Will you...stay with me?” Jared asked, the events of the day having left him feeling exhausted beyond belief. “Will you just hold me?” 

Without hesitation, Jensen nodded, pulling Jared toward the bedroom. It was late, and any fool who looked at Jared right now could tell that he was ready to pass out. Jared wasn't a night owl – unlike Jensen. When he had Jared in the bedroom, he gently pushed him onto the bed, dropping to his knees in front of him.

His hands moved to Jared's shirt, unbuttoning it before shoving the fabric off Jared's body. He then gripped the hem of Jared's white tank top, pulling that over the younger man's head and discarding that in the growing pile of clothing in the corner. Jensen didn't waste the opportunity to run his hands over Jared's newly exposed flesh, palms dragging down Jared's chest to reach for his dress slacks. 

Before Jensen started in on Jared's pants, he moved to pull Jared's shoes off. He then reached for the waistband of Jared's pants once more, popping the button and dragging down the zipper. “Lift for me,” Jensen ordered, tucking his thumbs into the waistband of Jared's slacks and tugging them off the younger man's body once he'd done as he was instructed.

More than anything, Jensen wanted to take Jared's boxers off, too. However, he could see how tired Jared was, so he refrained. Instead, he shoved Jared's shoulders gently, forcing him to lay back. Once Jared was on his back, Jensen tugged his own shirt off before toeing off his boots and climbing into the bed with Jared.

Once he was in the bed with Jared, Jensen tugged him tightly into his side, smiling softly when Jared rested his head against Jensen's chest. “Get some sleep, baby,” Jensen whispered, fingers gently combing through Jared's hair. “Everything will be better in the morning. Promise.”

**~~**

Three hours later, Jensen was sitting on Jared's computer pounding at the keys. Everything that was happening to Jared right now was unacceptable, and Jensen needed to make it right. The younger man was sleeping soundly, so Jensen had no worries that he was going to get caught. Besides, who needed sleep, anyway? 

Eric's death had turned out to be more than Jensen had bargained for. Honestly, he thought that the police would just rule it as a suicide and everything would be fine from there. But the police were getting smarter these days, Jensen supposed. And the unfortunate retirement of Mark Pellegrino was turning out to prove problematic for Jensen. At least when Mark had been running the joint, he'd had an ally on the force. But for some reason, his replacement – Jim Beaver – hated Jensen's guts.

Why, he had no idea. It wasn't like he was some delinquent. Jensen did everything he could to stay out from under the law's nose. Sure, Jensen was no angel, but he was crafty about the crimes he committed. Like right now – hacking into the police database wasn't exactly something a stand up citizen would do. But it was necessary. Jensen needed all of the information the force had on Jared in order to get his soon-to-be lover out of this current predicament he found himself in.

After all, Jensen was 100% sure that Jared was innocent. He knew exactly who had taken Eric out. _He had_. The man was coming onto Jared day after day and it was irritating Jensen. He'd tried to talk to him about it rationally, but Eric was a conceited dick. So, he had to go. In hindsight, Jensen really should work on his anger issues. When Eric had argued with him, Jensen had seen red. He honestly hadn't planned it – it just sort of happened.

_”Eric, thanks for meeting me,” Jensen greeted, allowing the roof access door to slam behind him. For a minute, he thought the brick he'd used to stop the door from closing the whole way had shattered with the force, but he was sure it was fine. He'd been up here enough times to know that the brick worked like a charm._

_A deep frown came to Eric's lips when Jensen walked through the door. Honestly, he'd thought the other man wasn't going to show up. He didn't really know Jensen, but he'd heard of him. The IT guy who worked on the fifth floor with the ruggedly handsome features. Eric had to admit, that part was accurate. “Yeah, no problem. I was surprised to get your call. What can I do for you, Jensen?” Oh, there were so many things he'd like to do for Jensen._

_It wasn't hard to see the suggestive looks Eric was giving him, causing Jensen's anger to rise just a bit. But this wasn't about him – this was about the way he was treating Jared. Jensen was going to make it stop. “I came here on behalf of an employee of yours, actually,” Jensen explained, pacing back and forth on the roof, eyes never leaving Eric's. “Jared Padalecki. You've been harassing him. It stops now, Eric.”_

_At the mention of Jared's name, Eric tensed up, standing just a bit taller to make himself appear more intimidating. Jensen didn't look like he was intimidated though. “What does my interaction with Jared Padalecki have to do with you, Jensen?” Eric challenged. “Honestly, I don't think it's any of your business.”_

_Again, Jensen's anger bubbled up inside of him. “Oh, you have absolutely no idea how very wrong you are, Eric,” Jensen assured the other man. “You see,_ everything _that goes on with Jared is my concern.” He stopped pacing then, just staring at Eric. “And you're going to stop contacting him at all hours of the night. You're going to stop sending him sexual innuendos. And you're going to stop propositioning him. Do you understand me?”_

_Eric hated being told what to do. “What makes you think I'm going to do what you say?” Eric challenged once more. “Do you think that just because you meet me up here on this rooftop that I'm going to cower at your feet and promise not to contact Jared?” Scoffing, Eric shook his head. “Jared likes it when I text him. He's just playing hard to get. This really is none of your business.”_

_Moving closer to Eric, Jensen hissed, “That's where you're wrong, Eric! You see, Jared's not interested in you. And you wanna know how I know that?” When Eric nodded, Jensen smirked, standing close enough to touch Eric if he wanted to at this point. “Because he's_ mine _.” He didn't miss the way Eric's eyes flashed with jealousy. Jensen liked that. “As a matter of fact, he's at my place right now. Sleeping like a baby.”_

_“You're lying,” Eric accused. “I've never heard Jared talking about being with someone before. As far as anyone is concerned, he's single.” Chuckling, Eric put his hands up as if he was surrendering. “Look, Jensen, I get it. Jared's hot. I mean, he's got the body of a God. And those innocent little puppy eyes? Mmm...just delicious. But you're not together. I know you probably want to be. Who wouldn't?” Smirking, Eric leaned closer to Jensen. “But don't worry, Jensen. I'll let you have him when I'm finished.”_

_The way Eric was talking about Jared had Jensen's blood boiling. How dare this asshole talk about his sweet, innocent boy like this. Unable to control himself, Jensen reached out, shoving Eric with all of his strength. They'd been standing pretty close to the edge of the rooftop. There had been nothing Jensen could have done. Once he'd shoved him, there was no going back. Eric had fallen. And there was no way a man could survive a 20 story drop._

_Every night when Jensen went to bed, he could still see the fear in Eric's eyes when he stumbled backward and lost his balance. He could still hear the screams as Eric fell to his untimely demise. But most of all, he could still hear the sound Eric's body made when he finally hit the concrete below him. It still brought a smile to Jensen's lips when he thought about it._

Movement from the bed had Jensen's head snapping to Jared. He watched as Jared rolled onto his stomach, shoving his arms under his pillow and he couldn't help but smile. The younger man was so cute when he was sleeping. Jensen wanted to be in that bed with him again. Quickly, Jensen hit the _Enter_ key, effectively finishing his frame job before he closed the laptop. Tomorrow when they woke up, everything was going to be perfectly fine. Back to normal. Just like it should be.

Slowly, Jensen pushed himself to his feet, padding across the floor quietly. As he moved, Jensen stripped himself of his jeans, knowing there was no way he could sleep in the suffocating denim before climbing into the bed with Jared. The younger man moaned so pretty when Jensen pressed their bodies flush together, lips brushing against the nape of Jared's neck.

“Mmm...time is it?” Jared mumbled, eyes blinking open slowly to look at Jensen in the dimly lit room. He moaned softly once more when Jensen whispered that it was late and instructed him to go back to sleep. His hand reached for Jensen's, gripping the older man's wrist and pulling his arm across his body as Jared snuggled up against him closer. “Don't let me go,” he mumbled. “Feels good having you hold me.”

A wide smile came to Jensen's lips as he wrapped his arm a little more securely around Jared's waist. “M'never gonna let you go, baby,” he promised, pressing a kiss to Jared's temple. He waited for Jared to fall asleep once more before he closed his own eyes, figuring he should at least get a few hours of sleep before he had to wake up. After all, tomorrow was going to be a very long day for them.


	4. Chapter Four

The sun blaring through the curtains rudely woke Jared the next morning. One glance at the clock told him that it was just after seven, dragging a groan from Jared's throat as he shoved his face further into the pillow. Today was Thursday – he didn't have to be at work until eleven on Thursdays. When he scooted further into the covers, Jared felt something hard pressing against his hip, bringing a small frown to the younger man's lips.

Memories from the night before came crashing into him as his eyes landed on the owner of the hardness pressing against him – Jensen. They'd spent the night together. He remembered spilling his heart out to Jensen the night before. And he remembered that Misha had come to the house. He also remembered that Jensen had gotten really angry about that before Jared sent Misha away. What he didn't remember, however, was getting into bed with nothing other than his boxers on. And he surely didn't remember Jensen being naked when they went to bed.

Biting into his bottom lip, Jared tried to be as quiet as he possibly could. After all, he didn't want to wake Jensen up. He had no idea what time Jensen had actually gone to bed, and he didn't want to be the reason Jensen was tired all day. The only problem was that Jared really had to go to the bathroom, and his bladder wasn't used to waiting for anyone.

Only when he felt like his bladder was going to rupture did Jared finally wiggle his way out of the bed. When he walked back into the room, Jensen was awake, laying on his back with his arm slung under his head just watching Jared. “Morning,” Jared mumbled, cheeks burning brightly under Jensen's watchful gaze. “How did you sleep?”

“Like a baby,” Jensen answered, eyes raking up and down Jared's half naked body. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was checking the younger man out. After all, Jared still owed him one from the night he'd run off on him. And Jensen would have been lying if he tried to hide the fact that he wanted Jared now. “How'd you sleep?”

Jared ducked his head slightly, breaking the eye contact Jensen had been keeping with him. He couldn't help but feel like Jensen was looking right through him with the way his eyes were just locked on his. “Honestly, a lot better than I have in a long while,” Jared answered, surprised by that himself. It had been a long time since he'd had another person in his bed. Jared had forgotten how much he'd missed it. Still, the fact that they were both in such states of undress had Jared a little worried. He needed to know what had happened the night before. 

Slowly, Jared allowed his eyes to meet Jensen's once more. “Um...did we...you know...do anything last night?” Jared asked, feeling like his cheeks were about to catch on fire he was so embarrassed. The look of confusion on Jensen's face didn't help the situation. Nodding toward the blanket covering Jensen's nakedness, Jared clarified, “You're naked. I just...I don't remember doing anything last night. I feel like I would remember if we did. But...did we?”

A small smile came to Jensen's lips when Jared asked if they had done anything last night. For a second, he thought about teasing the younger man, but Jared's ears were even the shade of a ripened tomato, so he figured he would mess with him later. “No Jay, we didn't do anything last night,” Jensen answered. “I just can't sleep in jeans and I wasn't prepared for a sleep over. I just pulled on a pair of jeans last night before I came over here in a rush because you sounded upset on the phone.”

His smile widened as he allowed his legs to flop open, his erect member tenting the blanket. “But...I seem to recall you owing me one. If you're offering.” His eyes locked on Jared's once more, jade green boring holes into Jared's champagne hazels as he waited for the younger man to make the next move.

Before Jared had a chance to answer, Jensen's phone rang. When the buzzing started, Jared released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, eyes darting to Jensen's phone. “Are-Are you going to answer that?” Jared asked, biting into his bottom lip as he waited for Jensen to make a decision. Honestly, it wasn't that Jared didn't want to return the favor – _he did_! He just wanted to wait for the right moment. And that wasn't right now.

Anger bubbled up inside Jensen when his phone started ringing. Every time he had Jared where he wanted him, something had to ruin it for him. It was like the universe was testing him. And Jensen didn't like it. Roughly, he pawed at his phone, slamming on the key to answer it. “What?” he bit into the phone, his eyes moving to rake over Jared's body once more. “Well...I'm a little busy at the moment. But...I can make time to come down later today if that would be helpful.”

There was a long pause while the person on the other end of the line spoke. A wide smile came to Jensen's lips as the conversation continued. “Great. I'll be there,” Jensen assured the person, hanging up the phone abruptly. “C'mere Jay,” Jensen suggested, patting the bed next to him. 

Although Jared wasn't too sure about getting into bed half naked with a completely naked Jensen right now, he complied. It was like his body and his brain weren't his own – he was just listening to Jensen. It was scary and he didn't understand it. “Who was that?” Jared asked, wiggling himself back underneath the covers. Mornings were usually chilly, and if Jared was going to be in bed anyway, he might as well be warm.

“Police station,” Jensen answered, rolling onto his side and scooting closer to Jared. “Don't worry about it,” he interrupted when he saw that Jared was about to ask more questions. “I told you last night not to worry about it. I'll take care of it all.” Brushing his fingers through Jared's hair, Jensen scooted even closer to whisper in the younger man's ear, “Just trust me.” His teeth sank into Jared's earlobe, eliciting a delicious moan from the younger man.

Soft, plush lips slid lower, down Jared's neck, leaving kisses along the way. “Jen...” Jared breathed, moaning softly. He didn't even realize at first that he'd used the nickname until it was already out of his mouth. “I-I mean...Jensen...m'sorry.” 

Pulling back, Jensen frowned at Jared. His hand reached for the younger man's chin, forcing Jared to meet his gaze. “Why are you sorry?” Jensen asked, eyes searching Jared's face. As far as he was concerned, Jared had nothing to be sorry for. So whatever Jared was talking about needed to be cleared up.

Again, Jared frowned, not wanting to ruin this moment. But Jensen wasn't going to let it go – Jared could tell. “I called you Jen,” Jared explained. “I didn't mean to. I just...I shortened it in my head before and I didn't know you don't like it, so I'm sorry. I'm trying not to do it. Sometimes it just...happens.”

Another frown came to Jensen's lips when Jared spoke. “You can call me Jen whenever you want to,” he assured the younger man. “Whoever told you that you couldn't was lying to you.” Leaning in, Jensen nipped at Jared's bottom lip. “I like it when you do.” Smirking, Jensen added, “You can call me whatever you want to, baby.”

Now, Jared was confused. “But-But I heard you telling Danneel not to call you that,” Jared admitted, his cheeks heating up once more. “I wasn't eavesdropping,” Jared quickly tried to explain. “I just...you left the door open so I could hear what was being said. And...I didn't know you didn't like being called Jen, but I was calling you Jen, and it was just really confusing.” Taking a breath, Jared quickly stopped talking. He hated it when he went on rants. Damn anxiety. “I'm sorry, Jensen.”

Quickly, Jensen leaned in to crush his lips against Jared's forcing the younger man onto his back as he climbed on top of Jared. “Don't apologize when you haven't done anything wrong,” Jensen instructed when the kiss broke. “I don't like _other_ people calling me Jen,” he finally clarified. “I like it when you do it. You're the exception, Jay.”

Jared felt his heart hammering in his chest when Jensen pushed him to lay down on the bed. “Why?” he asked, biting into his bottom lip. He couldn't bring himself to meet Jensen's gaze, instead letting his head fall to the side on the pillow. “What makes me so special?”

A little more roughly than he'd intended, Jensen gripped Jared's chin once more, forcing the younger man to look at him. “Because you're different,” Jensen answered, green eyes boring holes into Jared for the second time that morning. “I don't get along with many people, in case you haven't noticed. But you...I want to make you happy. I want you to like me. I actually...care about your opinion of me.” Chuckling softy, Jensen admitted, “I've never had that happen before.”

The way Jensen described his feelings for Jared had the younger man's heart swelling in his chest. He'd never had anyone feel that way about him before. At least not that he knew of. More than once, Jensen had uttered the words _you're mine_ to Jared. And he liked it – he wanted to be Jensen's. His lips crushed against Jensen's then, hands carding through the older man's short cropped hair. “I'm yours,” Jared breathed when the kiss broke, Jared's eyes searching Jensen's face for his reaction.

When Jared told him that he was his, Jensen's cock twitched, his eyes darkening with lust. “Yes, you are,” Jensen confirmed. He didn't waste any time as he leaned in, crushing their lips together once more. As the kiss continued, Jensen ran his hands over every inch of Jared's body, swallowing each of Jared's moans. 

“Fuck...” Jared moaned when Jensen's hand slipped beneath his boxers. Jensen's sure fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking Jared at just the right pace to drive him crazy. “Jensen...please?” Jared begged, hips canting off the bed as Jared tried to drive his cock faster into Jensen's hand. “Need you...please?”

A wide smile came to Jensen's lips when Jared begged for him. “Of course, baby,” he muttered, lips trailing kisses along Jared's cheek, down to his jaw. “Anything you need. M'here.” He allowed Jared to set the pace for a few minutes longer before he took control again. His hand squeezed around Jared's cock, causing the younger man to groan softly. “I wanna make you mine,” Jensen whispered in Jared's ear, nipping the lobe as he pulled back. “Let me baby. Please?”

Without hesitation, Jared nodded. “Yes, Jensen...please, yes,” Jared babbled, nodding the whole time. It had been a while since he'd been with someone romantically, but he was ready. He and Jensen had been leading up to this for weeks now, and Jared couldn't wait any longer. He wanted Jensen. And if the words coming out of Jensen's mouth were any indication, Jensen wanted him too. “Please...Jen...don't stop.”

Slowly, Jensen shook his head, sucking a bruise into Jared's collarbone. “M'not gonna stop,” he promised, his thumb sliding over Jared's slit, collecting the precum there so he could use it to make the glide down Jared's cock easier. 

After a few more minutes, Jensen pulled back, smirking down at Jared when the younger man whined at the lack of contact. “You're sexy when you pout,” Jensen teased, leaning in to press his lips against Jared's in a brief kiss. Jensen's thumbs tucked into the waistband of his boxers, pulling Jared's remaining clothing down his hips in one move. Jensen then dipped his head, licking a stripe from the base of Jared's cock to the tip, sucking the tip between his plush lips as his tongue dipped into the slit. “So good, baby,” he breathed against Jared's skin.

When Jensen dipped his head lower, sucking first one of Jared's balls into his mouth, then the other, Jared clenched his teeth together again, head pressing back against the pillow as his eyes squeezed shut. “Ohmygod, Jensen,” he gasped, breaths panting out of him. Another moan was ripped out of his throat when Jensen's tongue slid lower, teasing at Jared's crack.

Jared jumped slightly when Jensen's tongue pressed against his hole, the younger man straining to see what Jensen was doing. “J-Jensen?” he stuttered, breaths panting out of him, chest rising and falling with each one. “What're you—Oh God, please?”

Without a word, Jensen pressed his tongue into Jared further, moving past the tight ring of muscle and wiggling playfully. As he continued to work, Jensen reached for Jared's ankle, maneuvering Jared's leg so that his foot was pressed against Jensen's shoulder. Jensen pointed his tongue, thrusting deep back into Jared, lapping at him from the inside before he curled his tongue. He smirked against Jared's hole as he heard his lover moaning and mewling beneath him. Finally, he pulled his tongue from inside Jared, running it over the younger man's hole once more. Slowly, his index finger came up to press into Jared, Jensen using his spit to help ease the digit inside.

His eyes darted up to glance at Jared's face when he felt the younger man tense a little beneath him. His free hand moved to stroke Jared's cock, trying to take his attention off the pain of his finger breaching him. “Relax,” he ordered once more. “You're gonna make it hurt worse if you tense up.”

Although Jared knew that Jensen was right, it was hard to force his body to relax. He wasn't used to this since it had been so long, and he couldn't remember the last time he hadn't used actual lube. “Ungh...o-okay, m'trying,” Jared explained, biting into his bottom lip as he breathed through the pain. After a few minutes, the pain started to subside and he felt pleasure coursing through him. 

That was until Jensen added a second finger. Again, Jared tensed. He heard Jensen telling him to relax once more. When Jensen dipped his head and thrust his tongue against Jared's entrance again, spit slicking the path for his fingers, Jared groaned softly. It still hurt a little bit, but Jared was getting used to it.

Jensen started scissoring his fingers inside Jared once the younger man had time to adjust, opening him up for his cock. “You love this, don't you?” he breathed against Jared's thigh, teeth sinking into the meaty part of Jared's leg, eliciting another groan from the younger man. “Mine,” he smiled. “All mine, baby.”

When Jensen felt like Jared was used to two fingers, he added a third. His head dipped to suck Jared into his mouth once more, taking him all the way to the root. The head of Jared's cock bottomed out against the back of Jensen's throat, the older man moaning around Jared's length. His fingers stabbed at Jared's prostate, Jensen smiling around his lover's cock when he choked out another groan.

If Jensen kept this up, Jared was going to cum before they even started. “Jensen,” he whimpered, trying with everything he had in him to keep his hips from bucking into Jensen's mouth. “Please...m'gonna cum. You need to stop. Please? Ohmygod, please?”

Not wanting this to end, Jensen pulled off Jared's cock with a wet _pop_. His fingers slid from Jared's body moments before he spit into his palm, stroking himself a few times to get his cock wet. With his free hand, Jensen grabbed Jared's leg once more, throwing it over his shoulder before he lined himself up with Jared's entrance. “Tell me who you belong to,” he ordered, teasing Jared's hole with the tip of his cock. 

“You,” Jared promised. “You, Jensen – only you.” Apparently, that answer pleased Jensen because the older man growled in approval before he thrust his hips, pushing past the tight ring of muscle before slowly pushing further. Inch by inch, Jensen pushed in, taking it as slowly as he could so he didn't hurt Jared. “Ungh...J-Jen...hurts,” Jared whimpered, his fingers digging into Jensen's shoulder blade, leaving small half moon shapes. He knew that it would feel good once he allowed his body to relax, but he'd forgotten how much the initial pain affected him.

Gently, Jensen pressed kisses to Jared's neck and shoulder, nipping the younger man's skin before pressing the flat of his tongue against it. “Shhh...s'okay, baby,” he breathed. “It'll feel so good when you adjust. Just relax.” One hand fisted in the sheets under Jared's head as Jensen forced himself to stay still, allowing Jared to adjust. His free hand moved between their bodies, gripping Jared's dick once more and stroking him to full hardness again.

After giving Jared ample amount of time to adjust, Jensen slowly pulled his hips back, gently pressing forward in an experimental motion. When Jared didn't seem too put off by it, Jensen repeated the action, pulling his hips back further with each move. “See, Jay?” he breathed, pulling his hips back so far that he was almost completely out of Jared before he thrust forward again. “Feels good now, doesn't it?”

There was no denying that what Jensen was doing to him felt amazing. Jared's body was humming with pleasure. “Yes, Jen, God, don't stop,” Jared begged. Boldly, he brought his hand forward, fingers splayed across Jensen's pectoral, gripping the muscle there. “God, Jen...feels so good.”

Angling his hips, Jensen thrust forward once more, his cock hitting Jared's prostate on each thrust. He smiled down at Jared when he gasped, back arching off the bed. The action had Jared's inner muscles clenching around Jensen's cock, pulling a groan out of the older man. “God, baby, you're gonna make me cum,” he breathed. “You're mine. Only do this for me. Nobody else. Not ever again. Right, baby?”

Jared was having trouble focusing on Jensen's words. He wasn't sure how he managed to choke out a yes, but he did, which earned him a deep kiss. “Jensen,” he groaned softly when the kiss broke, his hips bucking into his lover's hand and back against his shaft. “Please...God, m'gonna cum.”

That was the only warning Jensen got before Jared's back arched off the bed once more. Hot ropes of cum shot from his cock, wetting Jensen's hand and splashing onto his own belly. Jensen stroked him through his orgasm before he stilled above him, face contorted in pleasure as his own orgasm ripped through him.

Luckily, Jensen remembered to roll to the side before he collapsed, not wanting to hurt Jared if he fell on top of him. His breaths were panting out of him as he allowed himself to regain control of his body post orgasm.

Now that they'd taken their relationship to the next level, Jared wanted to do it again. One glance at the clock shattered those hopes, however. “Ugh...” Jared groaned, rolling onto his side so he could cuddle up against Jensen. “I have to take a shower and get to work.”

As soon as Jared was up against him, Jensen wrapped his arm protectively around the younger man's shoulders. He mimicked Jared's groan when he mentioned work – Jensen didn't want to let Jared out of this bed for the next few weeks, let alone to go shower now. “Can't you play hookie?” he suggested, knowing the answer even before he asked. 

“I wish I could,” Jared mumbled, fingers tracing circles around Jensen's nipple. “But I can't.” Sure, he had sick days, but Jared didn't really like to use them unless there was a true emergency. Life was so unpredictable, after all. “But...you could come in with me. We could stop somewhere and grab a late breakfast before we go into work.”

While that sounded good, Jensen wasn't going into work today. “I can't, Jay,” he answered with a small shake of his head. “I have to go to the police station. They want to ask me a few questions, remember?” His fingers carded through Jared's hair without thinking, a small smile coming to his lips when the younger man snuggled against him closer. “But I'll shower with you. And if we're done in time, we can get some breakfast before you have to be at work. Sound good?”

A small smile came to Jared's lips when Jensen made a counter offer. “Yeah, that sounds good,” he answered with a nod. After a few more minutes, Jared forced himself out of bed and padded toward the bathroom. He and Jensen had a little too much fun in the shower and didn't end up making it to breakfast, but it was worth it as far as Jared was concerned.

All in all, he was in a pretty damn good mood. However, when he walked into the office and saw a police officer escorting Misha out of the building, Jared's mood immediately dropped. “What's going on?” Jared asked, catching Misha's cold, ice blue eyes as he passed by.

When Misha saw Jared, it was like something sparked inside of him. “Jay, you know me!” Misha shouted, struggling against the officer. “You know I didn't do this! You know I could never hurt someone like that!” Misha continued to struggle as he was forced into the back of the police car, his eyes locking with Jared's until the car pulled out of sight.


	5. Chapter Five

Jensen glared at the door of the small interrogation room he'd been led to when he walked into the station. He'd been here for what felt like forever, and he was definitely ready to go home. When the officer had called him this morning, he hadn't mentioned this was going to be an all day event. Not that Jensen had plans for this afternoon – not until Jared got home, anyway – but he definitely didn't want to waste his time here.

Finally, the door opened and Detective Morgan walked through the door. “Mr. Ackles, thank you for your patience,” he greeted, smiling softly at Jensen. “I'm sure it came as a bit of a shock when we asked you to come down today. Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I just wanted to tie up a few loose ends before we close the case.”

Nodding slightly, Jensen forced a smile on his face. “Absolutely,” he answered, leaning forward on the table and folding his hands in front of him. “Whatever I can do to help. Now, I don't know how much you're allowed to disclose about the case, but I have heard a few things going around the office. Figured I could clear some names with my statement.”

Jeffrey's brows shot up when Jensen mentioned clearing some names. “Oh?” he muttered, obviously intrigued. Flipping open his file folder, Jeffrey browsed through the documents inside. “I see here that you've been an employee of Eric Johnson for quite some time. How did you like working with him?”

It figured that the Detective was going to see if Jensen would slip up. Jensen had been banking on that. But he was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. “Well, I mean, he was a dick,” Jensen answered nonchalantly. “But it was a good job. And I didn't really have to deal with management all that often, so it was alright.” Leaning back, Jensen shrugged, “Can't really complain, I guess. I stayed there, didn't I?”

Again, Jeffrey smiled at Jensen. The kid had a point. “Well, I'm sure you know that Jared Padalecki is a person of interest,” he explained. After all, it was public knowledge now, so it wasn't like Jeffrey was giving anything away. The news reporters were all over this case. Any time someone involved had a bowel movement, the news coverage was on it. “I've heard that the two of you are...close.”

Unable to help himself, Jensen smirked at Jeffrey's words. Oh, he and Jared were close, alright. “Yes, we are,” Jensen answered. “ _Very_ close.” Again, Jensen leaned in, eyes locking with Jeffrey's. “Which is why you brought me down here, I'm assuming. I know you've been working closely with the other employees. And I also know that Misha Collins has some sort of weird obsession with Jared. So I'm sure he's been trying to help get him off the hook, right?”

Although Jeffrey didn't answer, Jensen could see the _yes_ written all over his face. “Jared has an alibi for the night Eric was killed,” Jensen continued. “He didn't want to tell anyone because he didn't know how it would make me feel, but I don't really give a shit. He was with me. All night.” A wide smile came to his lips as he remembered his and Jared's time the night before. “And I'm a very light sleeper. If he got out of bed, I would've known. He slept the whole night. Well...once he actually got to sleep, anyway.”

It was obvious that Jensen's comment made Jeffrey a little uncomfortable, though he was trying to hide it. He was an old fashioned kind of guy. The things that happened behind closed doors were meant to stay behind closed doors. Kids these days though were so open about their sexual endeavors. Jeffrey would never disclose any information about what happened between himself and his wife in the bedroom. “I see,” Jeffrey finally answered, smiling politely at Jensen.

Flipping through the folder in front of him, Jeffrey changed directions. “What can you tell me about Misha Collins?” he asked, eyes briefly ticking up from his papers to look at Jensen. After all, Jeffrey was an expert at reading people. “He works closely with Jared, doesn't he? Even had a relationship with him at one point if I do recall.”

At the mention of Misha, Jensen feigned innocence. He knew _a lot_ about Misha after his little excursion into his life the night before. Of course, he wasn't going to let Jeffrey know that. “Uh...I've seen him around at the office,” Jensen answered with a shrug. “Seems like a nice enough guy. Maybe a little...too protective of Jared.”

Interest piqued, Jeffrey asked, “What do you mean by that?” Misha had been brought in for questioning today because of some suspicious e-mails they'd found between Misha and the victim. They'd been hidden deep inside Misha's computer, but thanks to their awesome tech department, they'd finally found them. 

By that, Jensen meant Misha was in his damn way and it was time he got out of the picture. “Well...yesterday when I called Jared, he seemed upset so I went over,” Jensen started. “Not long after I got there, Misha showed up with food. He got really mad when he saw that I was there. He yelled something about Jared telling him he wanted to be alone and him being with me wasn't alone. I told him that I had it covered with Jared, and that just seemed to piss him off more.”

Slowly, Jensen leaned across the table, folding his hands in front of him again. “Honestly, I was kind of nervous about Jared going to work this morning,” Jensen continued. “The way Misha was looking at him yesterday freaked me out. Like...he thought Jared was some kind of possession of his. And he didn't like the fact that I was with Jared at all. I mean, if looks could kill, I would have been on the floor.”

With this new information, Jeffrey felt like they had a strong case. Smiling softly, Jeffrey closed the folder he'd been looking through and moved to stand. Reaching for Jensen's hand, Jeffrey gave it a firm shake when Jensen stood as well. “Thank you for coming down this morning,” Jeffrey said. “I think we're done for now. If we have any more questions, we'll be in touch.”

“Absolutely,” Jensen answered, smiling innocently at Jeffrey. “Please do. If there's anything I can do to help, I'll gladly do so.” With one last smile, Jensen left the room, eyes locking on Misha as one of the officers dragged him through the doors. Another wide smirk came to Jensen's lips when Misha started thrashing against the officers in an attempt to get to Jensen. And that was the best reaction Jensen could have hoped for to really build his case.

**~~**

Jensen dug his phone out of his pocket with some effort, smacking the answer button as soon as he could. “Jay?” he answered, frowning slightly when the younger man started talking so quickly Jensen could barely make out what he was saying. “Jay, baby, slow down,” Jensen instructed. “Calm down and tell me what's wrong.”

He listened as Jared took a deep breath on the other line. “Jensen,” Jared started, trying to keep his emotions in check. “They arrested Misha this morning. I watched them take him out of the office in cuffs. But...Jensen, Misha couldn't have done this. He told me he was at work all night catching up on his workload. And...I-I know Misha. There's no way this was him.”

Of course Jared was going to stick up for his friend. Honestly, it was slightly annoying. Jensen was going to have to fix that. “Just relax baby,” Jensen instructed once more. “I just came from the police station. I saw them bring him in.” He rolled his eyes when Jared asked what happened. “Well, he saw me and nearly attacked me, Jay. The police stopped him, but not for lack of him trying.”

“What?” Jared breathed into the phone. “I don't—Why would he try to attack you, Jensen?!” This didn't make sense. None of this made any sense. “Jensen, this doesn't make sense! I've known Misha since we were in college! He's not a violent person! And he definitely isn't a killer! He doesn't even like to kill spiders! And he hates them!”

Unable to help himself, Jensen rolled his eyes again. “Jared, they have a decent case against him,” Jensen explained. “I mean, they didn't tell me much, but they did tell me some stuff. I don't think you're a person of interest anymore. Just try to relax, alright? Maybe come over to my place later. I don't want you to be alone today.”

Although Jared knew somewhere inside his head that Jensen couldn't see him, Jared nodded. His head was spinning right now. Honestly, he had no idea how he was even going to work. “Um...y-yeah, okay,” he finally answered. “I should be done here at 5. I'll swing by that Chinese place we like and pick up dinner, okay?”

A wide smile came to Jensen's lips when Jared suggested that he pick up dinner. It was all very domestic of him. “Sounds great, baby,” he answered. “I'll swing by your place and pick up some clothes for you so you have something to change into tomorrow. Anything else you want me to grab?”

It felt really good knowing that he had someone like Jensen in his life. “If you don't mind grabbing my shampoo and conditioner,” Jared suggested, feeling his cheeks flush. He wasn't sure why he was embarrassed by that – it was a sign that he cared about his hygiene. And that was sexy. Right? “I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to.”

Honestly, Jensen didn't know why Jared was so insecure. He wanted to know what had happened in the younger man's life to make him feel like this. “Jared, I'll get it for you,” he assured the younger man. “Anything else you need?” He made a mental note of each item Jared asked for – shampoo, conditioner, phone charger, change of clothes. “Alright baby, I'll get it. Let me know when you're on your way.”

**~~**

Three days had passed since Misha had been locked up for Eric's murder. He was finally allowed to have visitors, and Jared was first in line. Jensen hadn't wanted him to go, but Jared had known Misha a long time. He wanted to be there for his friend. After all, Jared didn't think Misha was guilty. There had to have been some kind of mistake. And Jared was going to fix it.

He smiled softly at the guard when he led him to the table where Misha was already seated. “Hey,” Jared greeted as he took a seat. He could see that Misha wanted to hug him, but the officers had been very clear about the no touching rule. “How are you holding up?”

An almost disgusted scoff escaped Misha when Jared asked him how he was holding up. “Are you serious right now?” Misha asked. “How am I holding up?! Let's see, Jared – I'm locked in a jail cell for something that I didn't even do! Behind bars – _trapped_ – with these psychos who have stolen from, raped, and murdered people! How do you think I'm holding up?!”

A deep frown marred Jared's features at Misha's answer. He knew the older man was probably stressed out, but he didn't have to take it out on him. It wasn't Jared's fault that he was locked in here. “Okay, bad choice of words. Sorry,” Jared apologized. Huddling deeper into his seat, Jared folded his hands in front of him. “So...have you had a chance to speak to your lawyer yet? I mean...do you have a plan of attack on how you're getting out of here?”

“Oh, I have a plan, alright,” Misha muttered, his eyes darting around the room as if he was waiting to be ambushed. He realized after a minute that Jared was waiting for an answer. “Look, I know you probably don't want to hear it, but I know how to get out of here. I can just point the police in the direction of the person who undoubtedly gave them all of that false, incriminating evidence on me.”

It was clear that Jared wasn't following him, which Misha wasn't surprised honestly. Ever since Jared had gotten with Jensen, it was like he was wearing blinders where the guy was concerned. It was irritating. Jared wasn't a dumb guy, but he couldn't seem to see what was right in front of him in this case. “Jared, you have to know who was behind this. You know I'm innocent. And I know that if you just think about it, you'll realize who did this to me.”

He gave Jared a few more minutes to think really hard. He wanted his friend to realize for himself that his new boyfriend was bad news. But Jared didn't seem to be getting it. “Jared, it was Jensen,” Misha stated matter of factly. He had no doubt in his mind that it was Jensen. 

Again, Jared frowned deeply at his friend. “Jensen?” he asked, unable to help but roll his eyes when Misha merely nodded like he had it all figured out. Quickly, Jared shook his head. “Misha, you're acting insane!” he accused. “Jensen didn't do anything! Just because the two of you don't get along doesn't mean he would get you thrown in jail for a crime you didn't commit!”

Now, it was Misha's turn to frown. “Are you kidding me?!” Misha demanded. “He's a tech geek, Jared! There's no one else around who would be holding a grudge against me! No one else around who would have a reason to get me out of the picture! It was Jensen, and deep down, you know it!”

Shaking his head, Jared leaned back in an attempt to put some distance between himself and Misha. “I know for a fact Jensen didn't do this, Misha!” Jared tried to explain. The guard looked their way, though he made no move to come over. Judging by the look on his face though, Jared knew that they needed to cool this conversation down. However, when Misha asked how he was so sure, Jared couldn't help but hiss, “Because he was with me all night, dammit!”

Another scoff escaped Misha when he learned that Jensen had been with Jared all night. “Oh, how convenient,” Misha ground out. “I can't believe you're sticking up for him. How long have you known me, Jared?! And now that Jensen is in the picture, I'm crazy, right?!” He couldn't help but roll his eyes when Jared tried to stick up for Jensen again. “Give me a break, Jared! Just because you're sleeping with the guy doesn't mean he didn't do this, okay?!”

Jared felt like he was going to cry. Although he and Misha hadn't been as close since their break up, Jared still considered the older man his best friend. And now, he felt like Misha was alienating him – punishing him – because he was moving on. Well, Misha had made the decision to move on first, so Jared wasn't going to let the older man bully him into ruining his own happiness. “Jensen said you were going to act like this,” Jared muttered, shaking his head once more.

This wasn't going as planned. Jared had come here to feel better, but now he just felt worse. “Jensen knows you don't like him, okay? And he warned me before I left this morning that you were going to try to blame him for this. He said that you were going to try to turn me against him.” Pushing to his feet, Jared glared down at Misha. “It isn't going to work, alright? Jensen didn't do this to you. If the police found evidence that you did this, someone else planted it, okay?”

“Open your eyes, Jared!” Misha yelled, causing the younger man to flinch away from him. “You can't tell me you haven't thought about it! Jensen is _bad news_!” Before Jared could argue, Misha cut him off. “Think about it! Eric is bothering you for how long? And then Jensen comes into the picture and within a few weeks, Eric gets murdered! And then I show you support during a difficult time, and I'm thrown behind bars so I can't get to you again! It's Jensen! He's got some kind of weird ass obsession with you, Jared!”

Again, Jared shook his head. He couldn't believe that Misha was being like this. “Are you kidding me?” Jared asked, scoffing when Misha merely stared at him. “Jensen has been there for me through all of this. And he _didn't_ do this to you!” Shaking his head once more, Jared frowned deeply at Misha. “Jensen was right. I shouldn't have come here. Goodbye Misha.”

Before Misha had a chance to say anything else, Jared stormed out of the station. The whole drive back to Jensen's house, Jared was fuming. He couldn't believe that Misha had said all of those terrible things about Jensen. He didn't even know him! Misha hadn't tried to get t know Jensen at all! He just judged him without any real evidence! Jared hated it. Not that it mattered, he supposed. Misha was behind bars, and the police had a decent case against him. And there was no way Misha was going to get it blamed on Jensen – Jared knew that Jensen was innocent.

When he finally got back to Jensen's apartment, he was exhausted mentally. He smiled slightly at Jensen when the older man greeted him, Jared unable to muster up enough strength to let it reach his eyes. His arms were around Jensen before he even realized what he was doing, Jared allowing his boyfriend to just hold him. “I don't wanna talk about it,” Jared mumbled when Jensen asked him how it went. “Just...kiss me. Please?”

Jensen didn't need to be told twice. His lips crushed against Jared's moments before he walked the younger man backwards toward his bedroom. “I'm going to make you completely forget about that asshole,” Jensen breathed against Jared's skin. His hands moved to unzip Jared's jacket, shoving the fabric off the younger man's body. “M'all you need, baby. Right, Jay?”

Every time Jensen's hands and mouth were on him, Jared had a hard time thinking straight. “Y-Yes,” he mumbled, grunting softly when Jensen shoved him onto his back on the mattress. His hands moved to grip at Jensen's shirt, bunching the fabric in his fingers. “C'mere...I need you,” Jared begged, one leg wrapping around Jensen's middle when the older man tried to pull back.

A small smirk came to Jensen's lips when Jared begged for him. Yeah, he had Jared right where he wanted him. “You don't honestly think I'd leave you right now, do you?” Jensen chuckled. His fingers gripped at his shirt behind his shoulder blades, puling the fabric off his body. He then moved to all but rip Jared's shirt off of him, leaving them both just in their jeans. “Come away with me,” Jensen suggested, grinding his jean clad cock against Jared's. “Let's just...get the hell outta here.”

“Right now?” Jared asked, frowning slightly at the thought. For all he knew, he was still a suspect in a murder investigation. He moaned softly when Jensen rocked against him once more, Jared's head getting fuzzy again like it always did when Jensen touched him. “I—y-yeah, okay,” Jared answered, nodding as his hands moved to roam over Jensen's exposed flesh.

When Jared agreed to go away with him, Jensen smiled widely. His hands moved to wrap around Jared's wrists, forcing the younger man's hands off his body and pinning them to the pillow on either side of Jared's head. “You're mine,” Jensen smirked, crushing his lips against Jared's when the younger man agreed that he was his.

**~~**

** Three Weeks Later **

Jared sighed as he packed the last of his bags, zipping it up once he'd shoved everything inside. The trial was over now. Misha had been convicted and Jared was no longer a suspect. He was free to do as he pleased. Still, he couldn't believe his friend had murdered someone – it just didn't sit well with him. But there was nothing he could do about it. The evidence was there, and there was no arguing about it. 

Still, he felt bad. Almost as if he was responsible for Eric's death. Sure, Jensen had told him on multiple occasions, it wasn't his fault, but Jared still felt like it was. But again, it was dumb to dwell on it. Clearly, he didn't know Misha as well as he thought he did, so it was dumb to dwell on it. 

He felt hands wrap around his waist, causing him to jump slightly before he relaxed back against the strong body behind him. His eyes slipped closed when Jensen pressed his lips against the back of his neck before he asked if he was ready to go. “Yeah, just finished packing,” he answered, fingers lacing with Jensen's against his waist. 

Slowly, Jared turned toward Jensen, smiling down at his lover. “Do you think your parents are going to like me?” Jared asked, cheeks heating at the thought of Jensen's parents hating him. He wanted to make a good impression, after all.

“They're going to love you, baby,” Jensen assured the younger man, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. “C'mon, I already have the rest of the car packed up. I wanna stop at that little diner going out of town. You like pancakes, right? They have great pancakes there, baby.”


End file.
